The Cross Order
Overview Cross is the a ancient "Christian Order" that Formed after Independence was one, they rose in power and prestige but yet lurked in the Shadows for centuries just watching and waiting. Their intentions are unclear and their numbers are unknown. Only they will come to you, if you seek them in their Forests the you will never be seen again. They use the shadows to their advantage and your fear against you. Their is no hiding from them and no way to fight them, they will hunt you, they will find you, and they will slaughter you. Origins The Origins of The Cross Order is foggy and not very much is known that their only Mission is to Serve god under their Code of Conduct. Their Locations are mysterious as well as goals and intentions unclear, but they will defend the week and punish the guilty. Though one of a few things know about them is that they are very heavily trained and well armed,while mainly fighting on terms of a Vendetta, they will fight to the death many times to accomplish this task our their goals. History During the 95th Dynasty a group was needed, to protect and watch over, then they were formed, the Cross and the Guard and they are the ones who would help form Miracles for Trussia and their People. The Trussian first Emperor charted them and they were under his word of law formed, they would be in the Shadows and would emerge to serve and protect whoever, when the were needed. The Order formed and lurked for centuries, they watch, Study, and Worship their lord then perform what is to be needed and to do what is right. They are poetic et gentle but harsh and violent in response, they fighting skill of these Agents and their Order starches back to the early Days of T.I.C but yet they are not T.I.C they are the Cross and as followers of Jesus they wish to die and sacrifice themselves to be like him. Uniform All Cross members dress in the same uniform to where one cannot be told from the other, this show that is in their eyes and vision God that they are all equal. Their Uniforms are Black Robes, and Black Helmets of that ( Similar of how the Knights of the Knights Templar would wear all black as well as a few modern style of clothes) as well as a Gold Cross and the appearence of a Black Phoenix on their Crest and Weapons on their Sides. Weapons and Fighting The Cross does not use firearms or ranges weapons other then Knives or Swords. They are to be pretty quite and not to draw attention to themselves. Their Main Weapon all members carry are two dual Daggers on their left side. These Daggers are for Gentlemen and they use them in combat or to dual with themselves. They can be used for distance of close quarter situation as well as they also will carry a Curved Blade Sword carried on their back or sides for additional situations. Their Swords are Custom made by an Individual sparking their entrance into the order. The Sword will have a Black curved or straight blade and paired a Cross member with one of these means they will be unstoppable. As well as they also use a variety of other beautiful and crafted weapons in their arsenal. In Addition their Combat is of what a Gentlemen would do, they are Polite, Efficient, and will kill anyone who dares face them. Their Training is relentless and strong, their methods though unknown and efficient are also as far in the shadows as they are. Light Saber One of the most personally crafted weapons The Cross Order adopted the Light Saber shortly after the T.I.C did. They love the beauty of the weapon and is craftsmanship as well as how personal it is to build one. Once designs were available the Cross quickly gave access to their members. Many loved them and made their own while others stuck with their sword or daggers. None the less once the cross started using them they were efficient and effective in combat. Long Arms In addition, the Cross also use a variety of Long Arms such as pikes, tridents and spears. Most members will fight with specific one depending on the terrain or region they will fight in. Such as if a Cross fighting in the water with use a trident and if one is fighting in the open plains they use a spear. 1. The Blunt 2. Calvary Lance 3. spike 4. Hacking Spear 5. Trident 6. Slash Pike 7. Triple Pike Tomahawk A Cross Tomahawk is simple and elegant is use and design. The Cross members love this weapon and if on wishes to use one they will custom make it from the wooden handle to forging the metal blade. It a combat situation a Cross will use it to block and hack at and incoming enemy. As well as with throwing them the Cross are highly accurate when aiming and hitting target. Sai Another elegantly crafted weapon carried by most Cross the Sai is silent and extremely deadly. Many members within the Cross who are the assassins carry this on their belts in place of dual daggers. This is because the Cross Assassins prefer to use a spike over a blade when on their assassinations. The Dead Forest and the Howling Temple The Members of the Order of the Cross lurk within Mountains of a long forgotten and forbidden forests, their locations are unknown, even their presence can be felt but only with fear! When Exploring the Forest they will not harm but yet most time willnot help anyone who dares enter it. The only things that will be found of any life is ancient abandoned buildings of concrete and steal as many took to underground Bunkers to live out their lives in Isolation but will emerge to fight when they must.